L'Akatsuki en délire
by Mizuki la rouquine
Summary: Que ce pass t il dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki quand on ne les vois pas


Chapitre 1 : Le nouveaux

Sur une petit coline se tien Zetsu moitier dans le sol seulement sa t te d passer ah ses c tes se trouve un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux mauve le jeune homme sourire en coin la vue tu batiment gris sombre avec crie en gros et rouge "AKATSUKI" , dans le repaire Pein etait dans le sallon tranquil il versser ses c r ale dans son bol puis ajoute son lait quand Kisame vient le voir.

Kisame : Hey Pein Pein : hum ?  
Kisame : Tu c'est que tu est mon chef que j'adore ?  
Pein : C'est quoi ce tom miel le ?  
Kisame : On pourais faire une f te pour le nouveaux?  
Pein : Pas question Kisame : Oh allez on vas bien s'amus Pein : Bon... C'est d'accord

Un peut plus loin dans le repaire dans la chambre d'Itachi et Kisame , Itachi etait seul dans le noir une photo dans les mains le regard triste.

Itachi : - regarde la Photo de Sasuke- Sasuke... Tu me manque Deidara :-ouvre la porte- Hey Itachi le nouveaux veunu et la habille toi Itachi :- yeux grand ouvre casse le cadre- O..Oui j'arrive Deidara :- ferme la porte- Il arrive Sasori :-derni re le porte- Il deprime encore?  
Deidara : - ferme les yeux- Oui Itachi :- dans sa chambre- Sasuke...-yeux en larme- Sasuke...Tu n'est pas bl sser ?  
Oh m me moment devant la porte de la chambre de Kakuzu et Hidan

Zetsu : Vois-ci ta chambre Hidan : J'ai pas une chambre seul Zetsu : Non tu la partage avec Kakuzu tu a ton propre lit Hidan : Encore heureux Zetsu : Seul Mizuki sa prorpe chambre Hidan : Qui et Mizuki ?  
Zetsu : La soeur du chef Hidan : D'accord -ouvre la porte et vois Kakuzu en tat de fils- Aaaaah ! - referme la porte tout blancs-  
Zetsu : quesqui ce passe ?  
Hidan : J'ai vue un monstre - blancs vois la poignet se baisser tombe dans les pomme-  
Kakuzu :- de nouveaux lui m me ouvre la porte- Ah Zetsu d soler je vient de me reveil Zetsu : Ce n'est rien mais lui il eu un choque - montre Hidan d'un coup de t te-  
Zetsu : Ah...- regarde Hidan

Quelque temp plus tard dans le grand sallon Pein tien un bloc note dans la main et fait une petite crois devant le prenom des membre qui se tienne devant lui

Pein : Bien tout le monde et la Deidara : - regarde Itachi- Itachi ton mascara couler tien prend mon maquillage - lui tand sa petite boite de maquillage-  
Sasori : - tousse- Deidara la tapette Deidara : Ta geule Sasori ! Kisame :- passe derri re eux avec un gros sac-  
Pein : Hey Kisame ?  
Kisame :- tand l'index vers Pein- Just un moment s'il te plais Pein ;- le regarde les sourcils froncer-  
Kisame :- se met vers Pein et cadre avec ses doigts comme si il allez prendre une photos-  
Pein :-grogne- Grrrr Kisame : Ok...Pardon -sourire-  
Zetsu : On peux commencer ?  
Pein :Oui , je vous presente Hidan il feras quipe avec Kakuzu , Je suis le chef de l'AKATSUKI!

La les membre de l'Akatsuki fit un piramide sauf le soeur de chef et Hidan les regarde blaser Pein et Hidan se regarde fixement

Konan :-murmure l'oreille de Pein-Il et peut etre temp de lui montre son arme Pein : -ferme les yeux- Fait donc ma douce fait donc

Konan se mis a c te d'un gros paquer elle tira sur la drap qui devoile une vitrine avec une faux trois lame dedans , Hidan la regarde un instent sans bouger puis d'un coup il colle son visage sur la vitre des toiles dans les yeux .Non loin de lui se trouve l' p e de Kisame un poit tombe sur le bout de la lame se qui envois le nounours vers qui se trouver sur le manche de l' p e sur un d tonateur qui fait une explosion est soufle le gateaux travers la salle et la vitrine o ce trouve la faux d'Hidan ,Konan qui etait c te d'hidan ouvre de grand yeux en voiyen passer le gateaux, Hidan lui se retrouve coller aux mur sa faux aux dessus de lui le visage couvers de gateaux.

Pein : Une explosion - se tourne vers Deidara- DEIDARA !  
Deidara : Quoi ? mais mais ...  
Kisame :- la t te sur l' paule d'Itachi mort de rire- Hi hi hi hi hi hi Pein :- s'aproche de Kisame le foudroit du regard- Kisame :- prend un aire serieux montre Deidara du doigt- Deidara...  
Deidara : -les regarde- Mais...Mais Hidan : Grrrr - se rel ve fous de rage-  
Deidara : - regarde Pein et Kisame- Mais...Mais Hidan : -tapote sur l' paule de Deidara-  
Deidara : -tourne la t te vers Pein- h?  
Hidan : - t te de psychopathe- Sa t'amuse ?  
Deidara :- devient tout blancs -Hiiiiii!  
Hidan : - t te d psychopathe- Je vais te tuer !  
Deidara :- tout blancs- Mais mais Pein : - se mais devant Deidara- Hey Il et interdit de tuer un autre membres de l'Akatsuki , Deidara serra puni pour ce qu'il fait Hidan : - t te d psychopathe- Je vais te tuer aussi Konan : - c te d'Hidan- Pein et invincible Hidan :- regard Pein dans les yeux-  
Pein :- regarde Hidan froidement et fixement-  
Hidan : - met sa faux dans son dos fait un grand sourire- Eh eh je suis convaincu Mizuki :- esquisse un l ger sourire amus - 


End file.
